Between
by UnknownShinobi
Summary: She was the one caught between them, the one holding them together. Now she's looking back at their relationships, and the development of the team over time. Spoilers for those not up to date with manga. Character Death, later chapters. Updated each week.
1. Origins

_**Author:**_

_**UnknownShinobi**_

_**Title:**_

_**Between**_

_**Category:**_

_**Anime – Naruto**_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_**Last I checked I wasn't a Japanese guy…**_

**_All characters, countries, and jutsu pertaining to the Naruto belong wholly to Kishimoto Masashi._**

_**In no way am I trying to claim ownership of Naruto, it is merely a basis for this story.**_

_**Following Apply ONLY to the current chapter.**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**None**_

_**Pairings:**_

**_One-sided SasuSaku, One-sided NaruSaku_**

**_Other: _**

**_Written during Ethics in the Media_**

_**Sakura-centric**_

**_Inspired by a previous drabble (if you know which, good for you!)_**

_**Speech/Though Guide**_

"blahblahblah" **_normal speech_**

'_blahblahblah' **thought**_

"_blahblahblah" _**_flashback speech_**

"**_blahblahblah"_ _Kyuubi

* * *

_**

**Between**

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past - Origins

It's the first time in a long while that she's actually allowed herself to sleep in and she finds herself looking over the cluttered table which stands by her bed. The alarm clock or more precisely the series of battered and brutally abused clocks which once occupied the small space have long disappeared. It their place stands something much more important, much more significant: a set of photos depicting a group of friendly faces.

And she realizes now, as she gazes at each picture, her place in her team.

Team 7…

It seems like so long ago…

And yet, the memories are as clear as if they all happened yesterday.

Eyes finally focusing on the first picture, the closest one, she can't help but smile. It's her genin team smiling back at her through a thin layer of dust. Her hand moves to cleanse the surface of this interference and as the particles fall away it is as if a fog has dispersed.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Teme!"_

"_Shut up dobe…"_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Hatake-san, please stay still! Oh, the lovely little cherry blossom. You stand in the middle. Yes, right there. Ready?"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

She was so happy to be standing next to Sasuke-kun, as grim and silent as he was. The photographer had of course insisted that she stand in the middle of the potrait, continuously referring to her as 'the little cherry blossom' as he did so. Little did he know that the cute little girl and her sensei's hands were the only things keeping the two boys from attacking each other.

So clearly does she remember her feeling for those two the moment the teams were announced. Remembers the mixed emotions of annoyance, disgust, and absolute adoration she felt for the rookie of the year. Somehow she knew that she was going to lose many friends because of this opportunity she had been given, to be on the same team as the most sought after boy in all of Konoha. But in Naruto, in that hyper-active blond, she saw herself. He was blind in his love for her, stubborn in fact. It was for that reason she despised him, for showing her what a fool she was and always coming between her and Sasuke-kun.

But she knew that wasn't true.

She was the one in the middle, unsure of herself, indecisive. She was the one caught between them, between the one racing towards the future and the one caught up in remembering the past.

Slowly, the photo slips from her hand and silently lands face down on the soft, sky blue carpet covering the floor. Her focus has shifted to another picture.


	2. Regrouping

_**Author:**_

_**UnknownShinobi**_

_**Title:**_

_**Between**_

_**Category:**_

_**Anime – Naruto**_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_**If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be wasting my time doing his, now would I?**_

**_All characters, countries, and jutsu pertaining to the Naruto belong wholly to Kishimoto Masashi._**

_**In no way am I trying to claim ownership of Naruto, it is merely a basis for this story.**_

_**Following Apply ONLY to the current chapter.**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**None**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Minor one-sided NaruSaku**_

**_Other: _**

_**Written during Ethics in the Media**_

_**Sakura-centric**_

**_Suprise! Decided to give this to you early!_**

_**Speech/Though Guide**_

"blahblahblah" **_normal speech_**

'_blahblahblah' **thought**_

"_blahblahblah" _**_flashback speech_**

"**_blahblahblah"_ _Kyuubi

* * *

_**

**Between**

Chapter 2: Remembering the Past - Regrouping

Here is Team 7 again, five years after the first. She's framed this time, being the shortest in the group. Naruto's once more on her left and Kakashi behind her. To her right is Sasuke's replacement, Sai. Fingers gently brushing over their faces, she can't help but think of how happy they are, though she knows that isn't the case. To anyone else, their smiles seem genuine, but she can see the hurt they hide. They had failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha with them, their seventh unsuccessful attempt in the last half of a year. It was his words, though, that hurt more than their inability to bring him home.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Kakashi-sempai?"_

"_D-don't worry about me, Sakura. Help Naruto," His eyes roll back into his head as unconsciousness due to chakra exhaustion overtakes him. Turning as she stands, she quickly takes in the entire scene. Sasuke is walking in her direction, ink spattered across his porcelain features – a telltale sign that Sai's attack has failed. Circling around her former teammate, she finds Naruto supporting an injured Sai. The grimacing Anbu's right hand has been completely broken and blood – she's unsure whom it belongs to – paints his face. Naruto himself seems a bit too hesitant. He's trying to come up with some way of defeating the nukenin he considers his best friend without resorting to other sources of power._

"_This is what Konoha sends to drag me back to the Land of Fire. Three children and a jonin; a team barely able to hold their own against a small force of my guards. Team 7 should know well enough by now that I do not desire to return. My only goal in this life is to destroy that man and avenge my family. If Orochimaru must have my body to achieve such power than I resign myself to that fate," His scarlet eyes are focused on Naruto, on the blond who now averts his gaze. "Why do you wait, dobe? You have the ability to destroy me – to stop me before it is too late, and yet you waver."_

"_W–were I to kill you, Sasuke-teme, my promise to Sakura-chan would never be fulfilled…"_

"_Your promise to that pathetic little waif is insignificant. I left to become strong and to obtain the power needed to destroy the man I once called brother. Konoha couldn't offer me that. Just look at yourselves."_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Their smiles seem to portray their happiness but they've always been good at wearing masks. She can tell by looking in their eyes. Naruto's being consumed by the guilt of not being able to make his Sakura-chan happy again; he had promised himself he would get stronger, strong enough to drag Sasuke's sorry ass back to Konoha and he's fail not only Sakura but also himself. Kakashi's eye seems as void of all emotion as the day he introduced himself to his three genin pupils. He almost lost another team today, in an ambush he should have forseen. And Sai – Sai is difficult to read, but Sakura feels she understands. He's reminded of his own inability to save a man he called his brother.

She's caught between them again. As a medic-nin it's her job to heal their wounds and relieve them of pain, but she too is hurting, she too is broken inside.

Sun hits glass in a bright glare, attracting her attention to the next photograph in the sequence.


	3. Together

_**I'm so sorry, readers! I completely forgot to update this story!!!!**_

_**Author:**_

_**UnknownShinobi**_

_**Title:**_

_**Between**_

_**Category:**_

_**Anime – Naruto**_

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_There's a reason why this is called a fanfic…But I can't seem to remember why…_**

**_All characters, countries, and jutsu pertaining to the Naruto belong wholly to Kishimoto Masashi._**

_**In no way am I trying to claim ownership of Naruto, it is merely a basis for this story.**_

_**Following Apply ONLY to the current chapter.**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Naruto Arc II**_

_**Pairings:**_

**_Father-Daughter KakaSaku, Implied SasuSaku, One-sided SaiSaku, NaruSaku?_**

**_Other: _**

_**Written during AP English**_

_**Sakura-centric**_

_**Speech/Though Guide**_

"blahblahblah" **_normal speech_**

'_blahblahblah' **thought**_

"_blahblahblah" _**_flashback speech_**

"**_blahblahblah"_ _Kyuubi

* * *

_**

**Between**

Chapter 3: Remembering the Past – Together

There are five of them now, all smiling like one big family. Or at least that's what they were in her mind, for Ino had once told her that she was thinking too generally.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Oi Sakura, mind if we walk together?"_

_She stops and pockets something as Ino catches up to her._

"_Hey, whatcha got there, forehead girl?"_

"_Nothing… Ummm… We haven't seen each other for awhile, Ino. How's life?"_

"_A picture of you're team? Awwww, you're all so cute together!"_

"_Ino-pig!!!!" She turns to see her so-called best friend holding the photo she had just hidden._

"_You're so lucky, Sakura! To be on a team with three guys who absolutely worship you. All I get is lazy Shika and Mr. I-think-everything's-edible Choji. Speaking of which… I think I saw that female sand-nin running around the village today. I have to go find Shikamaru before she does. See ya around, forehead!"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Ino had seen her as overly blessed, and she supposes she is. She's always been the only girl on Team 7 and she's gained the love other her teammate. They love her in different ways, though, and she understands that.

Kakashi sees her as a daughter, a conviction completely apparent in his casual position on the bench, holding his prized orange book yet watching the rest of his Anbu squad out of the corner of his eye. Trust Kakashi-sempai to always be on his guard, even if it's just for her sake.

Sai's sitting next to him, eyes half closed and a genuine smile plastered on his face as he leans back to rest his head against her stomach. He's being doing that more often now, smiling for real instead of that emotionless grin he used to give her. But after two years of working together she still finds him to be a puzzle. Just when she thinks she knows him, he shows her a different side. Two years ago she thought of him as little more than a brother who liked to tease and annoy her, but she's not so sure now.

To her right is Sasuke; a smile lighting up his face, touching even his coal black eyes. He smiles only for her, only for the girl who after ten years unreciprocated feelings is finally loved back. The Uchiha is different now; more open, more willing to let her in. But in some ways he's still the same – he still has yet to kill his brother, to avenge his clan. Sakura's not sure if he's still pursuing that. He seems preoccupied nowadays, distracted from his life-long mission by a certain kunoichi – a pink-haired one to be specific. The arms draped over her shoulders, hands clasp over her chest tell her that Team 7's solemn genius has a new goal: to protect the one person in the world that to him is worth more than his own life.

But it's the boy on her left, the boy whole never seems to grow up and yet is more mature than any of them, that confuses her the most. His relaxed stance, bright eyes, and golden hair make it hard for her to accept that it's him, to accept that this is the same boy who once followed her about like a lost puppy, the very same boy who once wore his heart on his sleeve for all the world to see. But it's his mouth that verifies his identity. It's the way he's caught a strand of her hair, and the way he smirks at her as she looks up in surprise – as if to say "I told you so…"

"_Naruto…"_

He's the one person who was always there for her. The person she can _always_ count on to be _there_.

"_You baka."_

But he seems so distant now.

"_Why?"_

_The glint of his eye, that sorrowful look she knows so well betrays him even as he speaks._

"_Because Sakura… Just because…"_

She misses the old him. Misses the kid who would stop at nothing to get her attention.

"_Sasuke's waiting for you, Sakura… You should go."_

Misses the boyish grin that used to appear right when she needed to see it, even if she didn't want his company, even if she knew he was just masking his pain.

And she's forgetting… Forgetting his loud proclamations… Forgetting his habit of coming between her and Sasuke, just in time to save her from humiliation… Forgetting the way he used to add that endearing suffix to her name. And as much as she hates to admit it, she misses that the most, misses that one action of his she once disregarded.

It hurts too much to continue to look at this snapshot of the past and her eyes are forced away. The throbbing pain reminds her where she stands. She is their glue, the one thing that keeps Team 7 from falling apart. She is the one person that can keep Sasuke and Naruto from lashing out at each other, even in such things as a friendly brawl. She's the one who deals out the punishment to her two idiot companions while Sasuke and Kakashi-san look on with glee. And it's only by her doing that the great Copy-cat Ninja of Konoha dares not be more than and hour or two late to their meetings.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

**_Hello Readers! Oddly enough, this is my first fanfic where I haven't written an author's note after every chapter._**

**_Well, on to the important information. "Between" was originally written to be a oneshot, but I decided to split the story up so that each photo had one chapter. What I am trying to get at is that if you're one Sasuke's otaku I suggest you don't read the next chapter. If you're a die hard SasuSaku fan I don't suggest you do either._**

**_I don't have anything against the characters or the pairing; it's just how the story worked out._**

**_As it is, the story could very well be considered complete were it to end here._**


	4. Broken

_**Author:**_

_**UnknownShinobi**_

_**Title:**_

_**Between**_

_**Category:**_

_**Anime – Naruto**_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_**Something just for all you troublesome lawyer types…**_

**_All characters, countries, and jutsu pertaining to the Naruto belong wholly to Kishimoto Masashi._**

_**In no way am I trying to claim ownership of Naruto, it is merely a basis for this story.**_

_**Following Apply ONLY to the current chapter.**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Character Death**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Sasu?, Slight InoSai**_

**_Other: _**

**_Seven years after current manga arc (Training Naruto)_**

_**Heavily inspired by the recent movies I've been watching**_

**_Damn me and my forgetfulness..._**

_**Sakura-centric**_

_**Speech/Though Guide**_

"blahblahblah" **_normal speech_**

'_blahblahblah' **thought**_

"_blahblahblah" _**_flashback speech_**

"**_blahblahblah"_ _Kyuubi

* * *

_**

**Between**

Chapter 4: Remembering the Past - Broken

Swinging her legs out of the warmth of her bed, Sakura gently places the photograph back on the table top and hesitates. Hesitates because the next picture lies face down; had she the will, it wouldn't even be there. Just touching the dark wood of the frame transmits a cold wave of emotion to her.

Her fingers are quickly pulled back and clutched to her chest, as if they were burnt by the smooth surface. And she tries to banish the feelings from her mind, tries to blockade the tenderness of her heart even as the portrait appears before her mind's eye.

Konoha's Golden Team, or what's left of it. Eight years with a perfect record and then this… All because they underestimated their opponent. Never expected him to sink that low. They're broken now, beyond repair – there's no way they'll recover.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Dammit, the seal… it's activated…"_

"_You have to calm down."_

"_I'm not doing a damn thing!"_

"_Oi, teme, move it!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_You bastard!"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Don't worry…I'm not going to let you die…"_

"_There's nothing you can do…"_

"_**Chōjū Giga: Ryu!**"_

"_No… no…"_

"_**Rasengan: Kaze no Yaiba!**"_

"_Don't look in his eyes!"_

"_**Amaterasu!**"_

"_Sakura-san!"_

"_Uhhhh…"_

"_S-sasuke-kun?"_

"_Dammit, teme. You just had to be the hero one last time!"_

"_Shaddup, dobe."_

"_Shh… Conserve your energy…"_

"_Hey! The weasel's back up!"_

"_Naruto. Take my eyes…"_

"_Nani?!?!?!?!?!"_

"_Can't you see I'm dying? They'll be of no use to me…"_

"_You're talking nonsense. You'll live! You have to! For your kid's sake!"_

"_Hurry up! I can't hold him off much longer!"_

"_I'm sorry…Tell her I'm sorry…"_

"_You'll tell the pig yourself…"_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

The voices echo, the screams reverberating. There's a first time for everything, and in the life of a ninja a first is usually something bad.

It was the first time she had actually lost a teammate. The first time she hadn't been able to save the endangered life. The first time she had actually felt hate.

Picking up the picture, she stares at herself, smiling at the baby Sai has sitting in his lap. A smile almost obscured by her hand. Most anyone else might think that she was trying to subdue a fit of giggles, but that's because her eyes are hidden behind her long bangs.

Naruto's hand is on her shoulder, the bandages on his eyes and his awkward smile making him look half mad – like one of those blind old men you read about in stories. His head is cocked at angle which makes him look like he's peering at the child, and perhaps he is.

Ino is the only one in the picture who doesn't seem happy. She appears to be on the verge of tears, barely holding back. The platinum blond leans against the painter, her hand hovering over the bundle and an ivory fist grasping one of her fingers.

She can't dwell in the past. None of them can.

The past cannot be changed, yet cannot be forgotten.

But they must look towards the future.

Towards a future of hope…

Where the mistakes of the past can be corrected…

They must look forwards for them…

For the children of the future…

For Uchiha Azuki…

_**

* * *

**_

Jutsu Definition:

**_Chōjū Giga (user: Sai) – Super Beasts Imitation Picture_**

**_Sai basically draws a picture on his scroll and then uses the technique to animate it. Ryu (dragon) was added to the end so that the reader knew what Sai brought to life._**

**_Rasengan: Kaze no Yaiba (user: Naruto) – (self created)_**

_**Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere**_

_**Kaze no Yaiba – Blade of the Wind**_

_**Rasengan: Kaze no Yaiba – Rasengan Variation: Blade of the Wind**_

**_It's a play on Naruto's Fūton: Rasengan and Fūton: Rasengan Shuriken, except in this case he covers his entire arm with spiraling winds – thus creating a blade._**

_**Amaterasu (user: Itachi) – Shining Heaven**_

**_Creates black flames that can burn through anything. Mangekyo Sharingan is necessary to activate the jutsu._**

**_I'm such a lousy author... I copied Kakashi Gaiden..._**

**_Wait! Not done! Fanfic NOT complete!!!_**

**_I reread the previous chapters and have decided to run through them again to fix some of my grammatical errors. The next chapter bit take some time in coming as I have a couple of essays to finish up for school._**


End file.
